warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrite
Ferrite is a common component that can be found on Mercury, Earth, Neptune, and Orokin Void. It is usually found in quantities of 50 to 100. Blueprints Requiring Ferrite Click to view the Blueprints requiring Ferrite. *If max rank Arcane is to be achieved for each Arcane taken into consideration. Market for 3000 Ferrite.|In-Game Description}} Beginning in , materials could be purchased directly from the market for . Trivia *Ferrite's icon is a reused graphic for Gallium, the difference being that the Ferrite icon is a dull grey while the Gallium icon is bright silver with a blueish tinge ** As a result the Corpus letters stamped on the icon transcribe to Ga, the chemical symbol of Gallium, instead of actually spelling or Fe as for Ferrum/Iron. *Ferrite is a scientific name for alpha-iron or pure iron. It is used in carbon-iron alloys. Gathering Tips These should be viewed as advice for finding the materials until better facts are proven. *After the easiest and fastest way to farm Ferrite is Apollodorus on Mercury, about 1,000 Ferrite for every 5 minutes. *Eurasia (in Earth, Interception) 700 - 1,000 drop. It is an extremely easy way to obtain Ferrite, as enemies are low leveled. *Caloris, Mercury is a low-level exterminate mission with around 50 enemies, you can easily clear the map out, loot the lockers and containers in short order. This allows you to rack up a huge amount of Ferrite quickly. *Thalassa has a large number of storage lockers (although some can't be opened without master thief). While Larissa is a mobile defense mission, the amount of mobs spawned in it are much lower than that of Sedna's Kappa. Thalassa has a higher concentration of mobs and also contains a high amount of storage containers and lockers, which also have a chance to drop Ferrite. *Also, Proteus in Neptune has a high drop rate of Ferrite. Another endless defense. There are also tons of containers, and a speed run to wave 5 can yield 200+ Ferrite in a matter of minutes. *Lua (Interception) of Earth is good place for farming too, as a combination of Affinity and Ferrite. *Despina, also on Neptune, is also a very efficient place to farm Ferrite. You are likely to get near 500 Ferrite on almost every run.(Confirmed) *Post , M Prime is still a viable place to farm Ferrite. It will yield anywhere from 400 Ferrite minimum to over 900 a run. Break open all the containers and open all the lockers to achieve maximum possible yield. will be of help in achieving as much loot as possible. (Confirmed) *Terminus on Mercury is also a good place to gather Ferrite. Open every container and locker, and you should end up with anything between 300 and 700 Ferrite. Low level enemies in little numbers make the mission easier and shorter. *Void Survivals can be a way to go to get Ferrite easily. *Teshub, Void can yield 3000-5000 Ferrite per mission when all crates and lockers are looted. However, this method bears the drawback of taking a lengthy amount of time to complete each mission (10+ minutes). **The above values do not take boosters, Nekros, Pilfering Swarm, Master Thief, or Scavenge into account. **Tested on five runs. Largest amount yielded was 4958 Ferrite. es:Ferrita de:Ferrit pt:Ferrite Category:Resources Category:Pickups Category:Market Category:Closed Beta